Oliver xx Hermione
by HarryPotterHeadcanons
Summary: Oliver sets off to find Voldemort - and destroy him. But what happens when his girlfriend Hermione wants to tag along? And what happens when an unsuspected grocery store worker goes bad?


Oliver xx Hermione / for Ahmed Anwar

Hope you like it! :)

(Just imagine that instead of the Horcruxes, you just need to kill all the death eaters and then Voldemort)

Oliver took one last look around the Gryffindor Common room. He looked back at the little things; the big armchairs, the chess tables, everything that had made his life at Hogwarts so wonderful. He had spent all of his school life there. He couldn't remember a time that he didn't wish he was here at Hogwarts. He remembered the day that he got his first acceptance letter when he was 11. He was so happy to finally learn magic.

Now, he stood by his bed in his seventh year, about to leave for the last time, to take down the Death Eaters, and try to stop Voldemort. He sat down and picked up the framed photo of Hermione, his beautiful girlfriend. It felt like yesterday she came up to him after he had won the Triwizard Tournament in theirfifth year and called him "her hero." Since then, they'd had so many memories together. They went to the Yule Ball together, they were partners in all of their Potions Classes, and they even went to Honeydukes together!

Oliver figured that before he left, he deserved to go down to the Great Hall and enjoy one last dinner with his friends, seeing as he was going to save their lives from You-Know-Who. He walked out of his dorm, met with his mates and headed down to the Great Hall.

As he walked in the doors of the Hall, a great cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table. His fellow students were applauding him. They all knew about Oliver's plan to take down the Dark Lord. With a huge smile on his face, Oliver walked over to the table and sat down with his mates. They all patted him on the back for being so brave; he was the only on brave enough to leave the safety of Hogwarts and fight the evil in the outside world.

As usual, Professor Dumbledore had his regular speech on all of the rules, including Filch's punishments for all of the 'rule-breaking'.

After he had finished on that topic, he went on to say, "As some of you know, we have a very special student here. Oliver Stone, of Gryffindor house, is independently going on a quest. A quest to kill Lord Voldemort, and restore peace to both wizarding and muggle worlds alike. Mr Stone, would you like to come and say a word?"

As Oliver strutted down towards the teachers' table, the students went crazy! They were laughing, cheering, some even cheering out his name.

Oliver started his speech by saying, "Hey, how's it going down at HOGWARTS! How sweet is this, right? I'm going to save you all! I'll be so famous it'll be great. On a more serious note, I have something important to say to a person who is very dear to me. Hermione, my love, I may not make it through this, but trust me when I say I do, and I always will love you. Oh yeah, and while I'm up here, I might as well say this. Snape, you horrid grease-ball, GO EAT A BRICK!"

At that last remark, everyone, especially the Gryffindors cheered so loudly that you could probably hear it from space. Oliver put his fists in the air and walked back to his seat victoriously.

Back at the Gryffindor common room, Oliver ran into Hermione. She looked mad.

"Going somewhere?" she said.

"Um, Hermione, weren't you listening? Of course I'm leaving. Someone has to kick some Death Eater butt sooner or later, why can't it be me?"

"So you were going to leave without telling me privately. I don't want people thinking I'm some damsel-in-distress, okay?"

"Hermione, I never said you were. And I didn't want to hurt you, so I wasn't going to tell you," he replied.

"That's why I'm coming with you," Hermione exclaimed. "You can't do this alone, Oliver."

After some heart-felt fighting and arguing, an unhappy Oliver was ready with Hermione. They had necessary things packed like food, water, and their wands. As they walked through the Hogwarts castle for the last time and the students cheered, Oliver thought, "I'm really getting tired of the sound of cheering."

Finding the Death Eaters wasn't hard. Fighting them, however, was. The first group of them were in a grocery store, where Oliver and Hermione were restoring their food. They figured they should keep in shape for all the fighting that they were about to do, so they got simple foods; nuts, dried fruit, bottles of water, just things to keep them going. When they got to the check-out to pay, Oliver noticed that the shop assistant's sleeve was tolled up a little too far. He could see the bottom of a black tattoo on her forearm. "Death Eaters" he thought to himself. He hinted to Hermione to get her wand out, and just when she did, the Death Eaters started to attack.

A lot of this part was a blur, literally. There were streaks of all colours coming from all of their wands. Green, blue, red. There was also a small fire erupting behind them. It was spreading quickly. The smoke alarms had gone off and Oliver yelled to Hermione to get out of the building. When she didn't respond, Oliver span around, and there she was. Unconscious on the floor. She wasn't dead, but she would be if he didn't get her out fast.

With one final blow, the last Death Eater was out cold. Oliver would have celebrated, but he had an unconscious girlfriend waiting for him. He picked Hermione up bridal-style, and ran outside. As Oliver ran, Hermione started to re-gain consciousness.

He put her down when she could stand, and she said, "Woah, my head. Wait, what just happened? Were those evil check-out chicks wearing wigs?"

Oliver kissed her on the forehead. "Yes, yes they were. Now let's get moving, Granger! We've got a bald-headed freak to kill."

Voldemort looked from his palace into the distance, where Hermione and Oliver were coming to defeat him. He laughed bitterly. "I think not, you tiny mudbloods. I am going to live forevermore. The only way to defeat me would be if you-"

"What, kill your little boyfriends? We already did that, sweetheart," said Hermione, who had just popped out of nowhere.

Voldemort gasped in his raspy voice, "How did you do that? You were over there! What sort of magic is this?"

"It's called apparation, baldy!" Oliver had popped up too. "And I'll tell you what, Voldy. You're not going to win. Not when I have a beating heart and stunning good looks, which I always have."

"I can always stop your heart, boy. And a simple hex could take away your stunning good looks," Voldemort replied.

"This can't be happening?! You're supposed to be KILLING each other, not giving beauty advice!" Hermione interrupted.

Oliver snapped back out of the moment. "You're right, Hermione, I should kill him. I will kill him."

Voldemort had a head start. He was able to just think of the spell he wanted, and then just flick his wand. Naturally, he went for the killing curse. Green streaks filled the air, and Oliver dodged all of them.

Oliver didn't know the killing curse (no-one would teach him because they thought that he would go on a killing spree in the common room), so he went for the freezing curse.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Oliver screamed, as he pointed his wand at the Dark Lord. In one spell, Voldemort hit the floor.

Hermione and Oliver cautiously shuffled over to where he was lying. He looked terrible, like any breath could be his last.

"What do you say, Voldy? I make your death easy, and in turn, I get to take some of your sweet stuff you've got lying around here? What's that? It's not fair? Well, fair play was never really your style."

Hermione looked away, and Harry kicked Voldemort in the throat. Not very pleasant, but it did the job.

Back at Hogwarts, months, even years later, Oliver and Hermione were still having nightmares about their little trip. But they were happy, and the worlds were safe again. From then on, Hermione and Oliver were known as the Saviours of the Worlds. And it was awesome.


End file.
